The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. has triggered a corresponding growing need for smaller sized photography modules, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be achieved from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may become a challenging problem. Furthermore, high view angle and great aperture size are important for applying a photography module in vehicles.
In light of the above issues, designing an optical imaging lens with a shorter length is not a simple task to shrink the size of each element therein proportionally, and more factors, such as material nature, production difficulty, assembly yield, and so forth are crucial to the application of the design. Accordingly, there is a need for optical imaging lenses which are capable of comprising five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics.